1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for examining a patient by generating an examination field enveloping the patient and detecting the interaction of the patient with the examination field, and in particular to a computer tomographic examination apparatus and a cooling system therefore.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Patient examining systems are known which generate an examining field, such as an x-ray field or a magnetic field, which examination field interacts with the patient, producing various sets of data which can be analyzed to provide an image of selected sections of the patient. Such field generating means and the detector means therefore generally create a significant amount of heat in the operation thereof, and such devices must therefore be provided with means for dissipating the generated heat.
For this purpose, conventional devices generally employ an oil circulation system wherein oil is utilized as the coolant and the oil is circulated around the components to be cooled. The oil is generally further circulated past a blower for dissipating heat from the oil. In devices having a rotatable part mounted for rotation in a track of a stationary part, the oil coolant is generally circulated within the rotation track, thereby resulting in considerable heating of the interior volume of the tomographic apparatus. This also presents the problem of localized areas of elevated temperature arising. The sensitive electronic measuring apparatus is disadvantageously influenced to a great extent by such localized heating.